


The Only One That Counts

by Girl Wonder (sophialoving)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Girl%20Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working with the newly restored Temple of Sarenrae in Vasselheim to trap Vesh into a stronger prison, Kashaw and Zahra have an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When they return into the Material Plane, they don't talk about their trip into the Nine Hells. They never intentionally call for the silence to come but it feels right in their unspoken understanding of each other. They don't talk about the fight, they don't talk about how close they both came to losing their lives permanently. They don't even talk about how good it felt to finally win against the darkness of Vesh.

Kashaw finds himself back in the Material Plane with an unsettling freedom. He never once planned for a victory; that required a certain amount of hope for a future, a future he never felt entitled to have. He never once let himself think there could be a way to reinforce the walls that surround the evil deity who owns his life. He never lets Zahra see how much he struggles with the concept of his future; he is just thankful to be alive.

Zahra always intended to stand by her best friend, to help him fight for his freedom. She never quite figured out what his freedom would mean for their friendship. Would they continue to take on contracts with The Slayers' Take together and make Vasselheim their home? She certainly is not opposed to that idea, but she is a little unsure of how to start the discussion about the future when the person you want to discuss it with never thought he would have one.

Instead, they enjoy meals together and they go shopping for supplies for the next hunt. They have a few drinks and nurse a few hangovers. They go for walks and get to know the different areas of Vasselheim. They try the quiet life for a few days to see how it feels.

* * *

A week after the trip, they still haven't talked about any of it and Kashaw becomes all about living in the moment in a very drastic way. He doesn't speak of any plans or mention the future, and it makes Zahra wonder if he is feeling a little lost as a cleric now that the source of his power has been imprisoned.

“I can still draw my power from her,” he explains to her for what seems like the hundredth time as they cross the courtyard of the Slayers' Take Guild Hall, “I'm the only one capable of harnessing the dark energy and using it for good.”

And the conversation ends abruptly as he suggests a trip to Emon to visit their friends at Greyskull Keep. Zahra doesn't mind the idea of a road trip to Emon; it had been a while since they last saw Vox Machina. Her problems lies with the lack of communication between her and her best friend.

As she listens to him talk about how much fun it would be to reunite with friends, she pays attention to the words he is leaving unsaid. Finally, she says, “What happens now?”

“I'm sure they won't mind us paying them a visit!” he casually tells her.

“That's not what I meant,” she says sternly, trying not to let the forced quality of his lightheartedness get to her.

Kashaw tries not to let her see that he knows exactly what she means and that he doesn't have the answers to her questions. “It's only been a week and I'm not in a hurry to figure it out,” he points out, maintaining his feigned casual tone, “All I know so far is that you're my best friend and the only constant in my life. I'm okay with not knowing the rest; I'm not in any sort of a hurry now.”

Zahra considers this statement and it appeases her, but only temporarily. She watches him train in the courtyard with his spear and shield as though there was still some huge battle looming, rather than just a hunt for some rogue creature to harvest for parts.

“You're my best friend too, Kash,” she says sweetly, taking great care not to anger the one wielding weaponry, “I care about you a great deal; it's the only reason I ask about your plans.”

For a moment, the intensity of Kashaw's swings at the training dummy increases as he takes his frustration out on it before he speaks. “I believe in life. I believe in healing. I believe in helping. Maybe my power lies in turning the darkness from Vesh into light, maybe my duty will always be to keep her darkness contained. Maybe a part of me will **always** be stuck, Zahra!”

“But she's contained...the pressure's off now, isn't it?” Zahra's soothing voice cuts the tension like a knife as she slowly approaches her frustrated friend, laying a hand on his shoulder, “You've reinforced her prison. You have room to breathe now.”

Kashaw abruptly stops moving when he feels her hand on his shoulder. In the midst of all his angst, he feels himself calming down. “A part of me will always feel responsible for keeping her darkness at bay...”

“But the threat isn't looming over your head the same way, Kash; you don't have to worry about those walls breaking down around her for a while,” Zahra continues on, wrapping her arms around his waist into a hug from behind, “You've set yourself up to do the job you were meant to do. Just...let yourself do it.”

At first, Kashaw stiffens his posture, resisting the affection, but a moment passes and he relaxes and swiftly spins around to return the hug. “I love you, Z,” he whispers into her hair, and it is so quiet that she barely hears it, “I don't know what I would do without you.”

As she looks up at the man she had spent the last few months with, Zahra whispers back, “I love you too, Kash.”

For a moment, time stops around them and everything seems to move in slow motion. She is trying to anticipate his next move but is completely thrown off guard as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her in close and places his lips against hers, delivering a gentle kiss upon them. Moving his lips merely an inch away from hers, he presses his nose against hers and whispers, “Thank you, for always knowing what to say.”

Zahra whispers back coyly, “Thank you, for always knowing what to do.”

She closes the small gap between their lips and turns up the intensity on her kiss, conveying a passionate love. Instinctually, Kashaw kisses her back and their lips dance to the beat of the passion in their hearts.

When she finally pulls away, it's his turn to ask, “Now what happens?”

“It doesn't matter, as long as we're together,” she says quietly, “I'm no Keyleth but...”

“You're the only that counts,” he cuts her off abruptly, “You've always been the only one that counts.”

She is rendered temporarily speechless by the statement.

“How about dinner?” he suggests a moment later, breaking through her stunned silence.

“As long as you're buying!” she replies playfully.

“I guess it's a date!” he cheerfully declares.

Hand in hand, they return to the Guild Hall to get ready for their first date.


End file.
